Frozen 〜 Once More 〜
by Zanzetsuken
Summary: The only thing she could feel was the frosty touch of snow falling gently on her cheeks. An speculative ending to Frozen.
1. Once More

(So this is potentially an ending to Frozen that I dreamt up a few days ago. It was really vivid but I remember I woke up feeling really sad so here. I was also listening to So Close so blahalala)

—-

Flickers of pure white washed over Anna's vision. She woke up to rushing movements and heavy pants as the white spots fell cold on her face. Tilting her head, she could see Kristoff with a look of despair on his face as he ran along with her. Hans too. His face twisted in urgency.

What's happening?

Feeling colder than she had ever felt before, Anna reached her hand up feel where she was.

'Damp fur. Must be Sven' , Anna thought. 'Smelly too…' She let out a soft laugh before she felt her lungs burn. A small whimper left her lips as she closed her eyes.

"We need to hurry! Quickly!"

"C'mon Sven. You can do it buddy. Just a little bit more"

"Anna! Hang in there! We are going to get you help!" Olaf…?

"Milady. Can't you do something about this?!"

"I can't! I just can't keep my emotions calm… Not while Anna is the way she is now."

Elsa? Anna weakly tried to open her eyes. She was just so cold. So tired.

She couldn't give up now. Not after what she went through. A blizzard couldn't stop her then. How could it now?

Fighting the weariness, Anna's turquoise eyes fluttered open to see her sister looking at her with worry. She was here. She is with her. She is next to her.

Anna lightly smiles. Her sister is here. After years of isolation and loneliness, they are finally together again.

Blue eyes slowly shut again. Anna was so happy, knowing that they are finally reunited. She would laugh at Elsa for making such a weird expression when they are finally together again, but her chest is burning.

'Isn't that funny? It is freezing and here I am burning up', Anna thought tiredly.

"Anna. Come on. No no no no. Don't fall asleep! We're almost there. Please!"

'Elsa's voice… It feels so far away…' , Anna drearily thought. 'Why. No. Please. Don't leave me again. Not again'.

Opening her eyes again, she could see Elsa's looking back at hers with a look of shock. Anna's eyes couldn't stay open. As she drifted off into sleep, she could hear multiple voices scream her name.

—-

"Anna! No! ", Elsa desperately yelled. Kristoff's head turned with fear as he saw Anna's once lively eyes slowly drift to a close. Her body is stiff and her skin is turning to an icy shade of blue. Her once strawberry blonde hair is now a shimmering shade of white. Hans panicked as he tried to steady Anna on Sven. They couldn't afford to lose time. Not when Anna's life was at stake.

"No no no no!" He increasingly shouted as his eyebrows furrowed in sadness.

Kristoff wouldn't stop though. He had ventured through blizzards that no other man had ever experienced. He lived his life like this.

But the blizzard was only getting worse. Elsa couldn't control her pain and worry. He shifted his view to her and saw her icy and cold exterior shatter in anguish. No.

His face wrinkled with rage. His teeth gritted with courage. "We can do this! We can't give up now! We are not giving up. Anna needs us!" A newfound strength built up and he carried on faster than ever.

Olaf also spoke up. "That's right! Anna never gave up for us. We can do this guys!", he loudly exclaimed as the little snowman begun to help Kristoff in hauling Sven up although his arms were as stiff as rocks.

Hans looked the Snow Queen in the eyes, a look of faith burning within them. He nodded and ran over to help Kristoff.

Elsa looked the group in shock. They were doing all they could to help Anna. Risking their lives. And what was she doing? She can't control her powers, let alone stop this blizzard. She couldn't do it. Fear and worry were consuming her, casting her into a deep dark abyss.

What if I...

A sudden image of young Anna flashed through her. A cute baby Anna when she was just born, her fingers holding her hand . A happy Anna when she found out that she had powers, hands clapping. A smiling Anna as she made the room glitter with snow, hands intertwined as they danced. Her sister. Her only sister.

She couldn't lose that. No.

Then memories of Anna and Elsa fighting. The news of their parents' death. Their last argument. Their separation. Memories of her nearly killing a young Anna. Then… a recent memory of how she struck her sister in the heart with her magic when she lost her temper.

Tears lined her eyes as she remembered the look on her sister's face and how she curled up in agony. Eyes widening in anger and defiance, she looked up to the cold and dark sky and slowly held her hand up.

Closing her eyes once more, the tears fell onto the snow-covered ground. With a new resolve, the rightful Queen of Arendelle clenched her palm and screamed with all her might. The snowstorm swayed back and forth before all fell silent.

The men stopped for a moment to see what had transpired. The blizzard was gone. There was no heavy wind. No bone-chillingly freezing air. Just plain snow.

"I control you." She quietly muttered. She turned to gaze at her sister breathing deeply before looking back at the dark sky. "You don't control me."

With those final words, light and soft snowflakes began to fall.

"Come on. We need to take Anna to the trolls right now! Go!" Elsa hurriedly spoke before she held tightly onto Anna's hand.

With a slight smile alit on their faces. With faith, they pulled and pulled and Sven burst through without any disruptions.

They were going to make it. With the Northern Lights shining bright, they could finally see the mountain cave.

—-

As they reached the top, Kristoff gave a pat on Sven's head before lifting Anna's motionless body into his arms. He ran to the cave with Elsa, Hans, Olaf and Sven close behind.

"Help! Help! Anyone! Please help us!", he roared as he held Anna tighter. Elsa looked over in worry at her sister as she felt Anna's ice-cold cheeks. Olaf looked up at Anna's still body.

"No…"

No one answered. Kristoff twisted his body recklessly in search of anyone. Eyes widened in panic and his foot shifted across the snow.

"Please!", he pleaded. All the others could do was watch and slowly lower their faces.

Suddenly, a sound from above. A small rock tumbled down the head of the cave and fell right before their eyes, snow splattering from the impact.

The small boulder moved and slowly unravelled itself to reveal a small and somewhat elderly creature.

"The troll…", Hans muttered. He had heard stories even from his kingdom far away where the trolls ruled the hollow mountains. They knew magic beyond what the world knew but of course, they were just stories. He had thought they would look fiercer.

"What brings such liveliness to my domain? " asked the tiny creature. It turned to look at the new comers before settling its sights on Elsa. "You again? It has been a while…"

Elsa's perked up in surprise but remained calm as she felt that she had met this same creature years ago when she was a child.

"She needs help. Right now." Kristoff interrupted as he held out Anna on the surface of what seemed to be a stone table.

Kristoff stood back as Elsa knelt down next to her younger sister and held her hand. The others gathered around her with worried faces. She just had to make it.

The troll peered at Anna. She was hardly breathing and she was dead-cold. It lightly touched her chest before sighing and twisting its fingers in its moss-like beard.

"I am afraid that her heart is in the final stages of freezing" it declared as it turned to face the horrified looks of the group. Silence filled the air. No one could say anything. However the most dreaded expression was Elsa's. Her brows scrunched as she silently let out a curse.

Hans answered up this time. "Is there anything you can do?" He wouldn't give up. There must be a way.

"I am afraid not. The heart is fragile and dangerous to tamper with. Surely you must have known this young witch", it accusingly asked as he faced Elsa. Elsa's face turned away in shame and anger, not because of what the feeble troll had called her, but rather, she turned away in shame and anger because of herself.

Sven's ears drooped. Olaf fell to the ground in defeat. Hans simply turned away with sorrow; he couldn't bear to see them like this. Kristoff cursed as slowly walked to the stonewall of the cave, hands on his head. Elsa's shoulders sagged but her hands held tightly onto Anna's. She couldn't lose her.

The troll sighed. Kristoff banged his fist against the stonewall as he let out another loud curse. He then collapsed and hugged his knees together as he let out a sob. He was supposed to be tough and strong. So why couldn't he save her?

A sombre air filled the skies. The troll let out a gasp as Anna's weakly opened her eyes.

"Anna!" They yelled as she struggled to breathe. They crowded around her as she lifted her arms up to feel something. Anything. She looked like she was in such a daze. She couldn't focus on anybody, let alone properly make out a sentence.

"Don't speak", ordered the troll. "There is still time. I can save her".

The mood instantly lifted for the group. Olaf was cheering while Sven huffed out in happiness. Hans let out a small grin while Kristoff's brows lifted up. However, Elsa was wary. The small smile she had just seconds ago disappeared only to be replaced by a frown.

Just as she thought, the troll continued. "Ahem. Unfortunately there is some bad news, I am afraid."

The happy and cheery mood died down. Of course…

"Much like I did years before, I saved this young girl by removing her memories of the witch's magic" it declared as it continued to stroke its beard. Elsa cringed once again at the term. However, she looked at Anna and saw her heavily breathing and continued to bear it. Kristoff bent down to Anna's level and brushed some bangs out of her face before looking towards the troll once again, eyes set in determination.

"Only one of you will be affected dearly with this I am afraid but that means only one of you will suffer with this pain. Are you prepared to bear it?" The troll asked bizarrely. The group looked at one another before Kristoff spoke up. "Yes. Anything!", he wholeheartedly declared before turning to Anna once again and stroking her cheek. She was breathing so harshly He began to panic for a bit. They had to hurry.

"I see…" muttered the elderly troll.

"You…", He lifted a frail rocky finger to point at the blonde-haired figure next to Anna.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock as the troll pointed at her. "For your sister to live, she must forget everything about you."

Anger, pain, agony, shock… a storm of emotions hit her suddenly. Her body suddenly felt cold. Colder than it had ever felt before. She slouched over, not being able to comprehend what the troll had said. She suddenly felt alone again.

"…What?"

What did it mean?

"Young witch" Again with the name… "Your entire existence must be erased from her mind and from the mind of others. They cannot know you exist. For all you do is cause pain. Your erasure means that she will live a life of no terror, no pain and no anguish." All Elsa could do was look at her hands. She felt empty. She couldn't feel anything. It was just…cold. But if it would save Anna then…

Kristoff didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He wanted Anna back but…

He turned to look at Anna's face. Anna wants her sister back…

Olaf's jaw slacked as he staggered back. "This can't be happening…" he spoke. He knew more than anyone that Elsa had loved Anna but this was just too cruel. He knew how happy those two were together. They tried so hard but was it all in vain?

"Please sir. You can't do this. There has to be another way" Hans begged.

"I am afraid not young princ-" Hans slammed his hands on the cold stone table.

"There has to be! You can't… Anna wouldn-" Before he could finish his despairing words, the young prince felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to see the Elsa halting him with sad eyes. Looking into those dark blue eyes, he, too, felt her grief. Once those fingers touched his shoulders, he knew what her choice was.

"It's okay… Thank you" she said before she knelt down to Anna again. She brushed the now-silver, white bangs out of her sister's face before letting out a few tears. Pale eyes turned towards her.

"Elsie…" muttered the weak Anna as she, too, let out a few tears. Elsa smiled at the nickname her baby sister had once called her.

"Shhhhhh. It's going to be okay. I promise Anna", cooed Elsa as she stroked her little sister's hair. She made up that nickname after Anna made up hers. She let out a soft laugh as she remembered those innocent times.

She felt a tug at her hand when she saw Anna crying like she did when she was younger. How the tears would fill her eyes and drop like a waterfall down her cheeks.

"You can't do this Elsa…" she huffed. "We are finally here. Together. You can't do this. Please. Don't leave me again."

She begged and she begged, reminding them of the beautiful times they had playing in the snow together. How they had fun together. How they had cried together and how they had laughed and smiled together. As the memories kept surging on, Elsa felt more tears streamed down her face as she cried into her sister's hand. Anna's violent coughs snapped her out of her nostalgic memories. The troll's words echoed in her mind. She had to. She had to save her sister. No one else can but her. This is for the best.

"I'll always be with you Anna. I promise", she muttered as she kissed her sister's forehead. She leaned their heads together and silently cried. Anna tried her best to hug her older sister but she was too weak. Too frail. She continued to beg to her sister to stop.

The men had watched the two sisters with a look of utter grief. Olaf let out a small tear as he continued to watch. None of them could say anything. This was their last moment.

Elsa knew that time was running out. She had to do this now.

She slowly slipped away from her sister's grasp, until only their palms were touching. Anna had that pleading look in her face, even though she was on the verge of dying. Accepting her duty and fate, the Queen of Arendelle turned her head away before she could stop and mindlessly pleaded to the gods that there had to be an alternative. Hastily, she slid her hand from her sister's and gracefully walked towards the troll. Anna couldn't let this happen but she was so weak. So cold. She reached out further only to be stopped by Kristoff steadying her on the table.

"Kristoff. No. No. No. Let me go. Elsa. She-"

"I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry. This is her choice. I'm sorr-"

"No!" She yelped as she struggled. "They're my memories! You can't just do this. Please! I don't want to! I can't just forget her. She's all I have left!" Her body twisted on the table. She was just able to make out her sister's figure staring at the troll, back faced towards her. It was always like that wasn't it?

Anna continued to cry. She wept and she wept. Twisted and turned. Powerless to stop this. How could they? They can't take her sister away. Not again.

"Whatever it takes. Just do it"

As soon as those icy words left Elsa's mouth, Anna could see her turning to leave. She reached out in hopes that Elsa would come back to her. She reached out in hopes that she'll finally get her sister back. She reached further until she could see her.

The younger Elsa who always played with her. The Elsa buried deep beneath the cold layer. Her beloved sister. Her only sister. She could almost reach her.

Fingers stretched further. She was so close.

Just as she was about to reach her, she saw Elsa, the one she had played with when they were younger, smile gently at Anna. A soft smile. This is the true Elsa.

_'I'm sorry. We can build a snowman another day. I promise.' _

Those were the last words she heard before Elsa stepped into the white horizon. Then darkness, like doors slamming into her face, eclipsing the light.

The only thing she could feel was the frosty touch of snow falling gently on her cheeks.

_"I'll be waiting."_

—

(I CAN FINALLY PUT THIS IN THE FROZEN SECTION ON FANFICTION NOW. Maybe expect an epilogue?)


	2. Epilogue

Light drew across the white snow-covered mountains of Arendelle as the sun rose to mark a new day. Rays brushed across the grassy fields and meadows and down to the town square, the citizens of Arendelle lazily waking up to greet another busy day of harvesting and marketing. Animals wailed as they were hauled into the market area, ladies and men rustled against the crowd for the morning rush and the young children scrambled to the public school, snickering as the smaller children stumbled and fell in haste. The Ice harvesters made their way down the rocky mountainside with their harvested ice to sell for the hot weather of mid-summer July. Blazingly hot, they would be sure to earn enough to last them all summer and possibly even beyond. One certain blonde-haired harvester disbanded from the group of harvesters and made his way to the castle gates of the Royal Family along with a rugged yet seemingly gentle reindeer. Guards surrounded the palace with tight security ever since the Great Winter that had occurred two years ago. Two in particular, were guarding the front gates.

As the rugged harvester approached the guards, he straightened his posture and spoke.

'I am here to see her Highness, Princess Anna, at her request', he stated as he maintained his gesture.

The castle guard looked him over, glancing at him and his fellow companion and tightened his grip on his spear.

'And your name is?', the guard suspiciously asked before the other guard knocked him on the shoulder, scolding quietly. 'You fool! That is the Royal Ice Harvester who accompanied her Highness back and forth to end the Great Winter! How could you forget?!'

The slightly alarmed guard turned his shocked face to the harvester before clumsily apologizing and spluttering nonsense. ' I am terribly sorry! Please pardon my rudeness! I didn't mean to question your presence Royal Ice Harveste-'

'No no no, it is all right. You can just call me Kristoff' , the golden blonde interjected. 'No need for any fancy royal words, buddy. Now may I enter?'

'Yes Mr Roy- I mean! Yes sir!', stuttered the guard as he took a deep breath. 'Open the gates!' , He ordered.

The dark wooden gates creaked noisily as though they have not been opened for a long time_._

'_Figures, the princess needs her time to study and become Queen. Can't be lazy when you have such a huge responsibility',_ thought Kristoff as he leisurely strode into the main front of the castle.

'But she is probably still asleep with her hair like that of a bear!' Kristoff said in a deep and gruff voice as he faced his reindeer companion, Sven. The reindeer had a slight smile as he nodded his head up and down in agreement. 'Of course buddy, she is still the same Anna I bet. Goofy, fun and amazingly beautifu-' Kristoff stopped as Sven gave a somewhat weird grin. Was he smirking? He couldn't really tell but he knew that the sudden heat to his cheeks wasn't a great sign. It didn't help that Sven started nudging him annoyingly.

The dark-clothed harvester grunted as he made his way into the foyer. Sven quickly followed behind, tail wagging excitedly as he would see his beloved friend once again.

* * *

Rosy drapes protected the dark room from the blinding rays. Scattered across the grounds were various cloths and ribbons, including some lonely dolls that looked like they weren't played with in years. Tousled on mattress was a jumble of blankets, layered upon each other. With slight snores audible, a gentle rustle revealed a mess of ginger hair, frizzing out like wildfire. A toss and turn, the mess of hair unveiled a lightly snoring princess named Anna, peacefully albeit noisily dreaming a blissful dream.

She dreamt of white. Pure white. Like falling snow. She dreamt of blue. Bright blue. Like the sky when the sun rises, or when water falls down in crystals and ice. Anna loved the cold wintery weather. She loved its beauty. She loved how gentle it always was, how fun it could be.

She always did it alone though. Playing in the snow by her self, making snow angels alone and even building snowmen alone. She never really had any friends or siblings to play with. She was a lonely child. First-born to the throne and all that it inherits. It didn't help that her loving mother and father were lost at sea. The day of the funeral was a dark one she would remember for years. In the lonesome hallways of the castle, she mourned the loss of her only family in front of an empty spare room, her back pressed against the door. She was alone, with no one to comfort her, not even the maids or servants. No one could have understood her pain. How could they, she didn't have anyone then.

Suddenly, a toss. A false memory it would seem as a flash of a sad smile crossed the white. Another turn. A young girl dressed in blue held in a giggle as she melded some snow in her hand. It wasn't long before that image, too, whited out.

All became calm again. Light rays of sunshine flickered across the princess' face, awaking her from her deep slumber. Lashes fluttered open revealing bright blue eyes, lazily finding the source that awoke her. A rising yawn broke the silence of the room as the groggy princess made her way to the curtains. Shielding her eyes with one hand, she grasped the drapes and thrust them aside. A load groan rose from her chest when she heard a knock on the door.

'I'm awake!' She drearily voiced as she fell upon the floor in a bundled mess. A voiced echoed but she couldn't even listen to it. All Anna could remember was feeling sad. But why was she sad. It was such a faint dream that she couldn't remember anything. But it felt so real. It was slowly fading away again.

'_I have nothing to be sad about. Because I'm not alone anymore now. But, what is this unshaking feeling?' _

A voice broke through her stack of thoughts.

'Your Highness! You must wake up!

Anna couldn't even bother to move as her maid, Gerda, strode in and started picking up her floor-thrown clothes. 'Oh milady please! You must get up! You have a visitor!' Gerda announced as she continued cleaning up Anna's private room.

Sitting herself upright on the floor with a palm against her face, Anna nonchalantly queried the busy maid with a look of feint annoyance. Who would be here this early though?

'And may I ask whom this visitor mayeth be-eth' Anna jokingly articulated. She was always nice to Gerda, though she couldn't say the same for Kai or the duchess, Marie. Gerda was practically like her auntie, her personal maid and caretaker when she was growing up.

'Yes yes, tut tut, it is Kristopher!' Gerda hastily said as she urged the ginger-haired princess on her feet while dusting the chocolate littered table.

Anna's ears perked as she heard Kristoff's name. She giggled before correcting Gerda who was in the middle of opening all the blinds. Anxious and excited to meet Kristoff after half a year, Anna burst to her closet in excitement, hastily fixing her hair while changing into her outdoor summer green dress. After tying her thick hair into two pigtail braids, she rushed down to the foyer to meet her beloved friend.

As she ran down the corridors and hallways, she was greeted with the sights of the many family portraits of her and her parents. Each one of them smiling in pride, just the three of them together.

_Kristoff is here so I'm not alone anymore. Everything will be okay._

* * *

It wasn't long before the mountain man found himself being pounced on and hauled down by a fiery princess. It had been 6 months since they had seen each other so he couldn't really say that he didn't miss her as well. He was just as thrilled than he had been since that last time he left to harvest the yearly Northern Ice. Anna couldn't contain her giggles and laughter as Kristoff lifted her and spun her around, his laughter, too, joining her's. Their faces were alit with smiles and joy, both no longer able to contain their excitement in. The reindeer also joined in, ears flying up and tongue out like a pup.

It wasn't officially announced that the Princess was currently smitten with a lowly ice-harvester, but everyone in town knew that those two were meant for each other despite their differing social status. Dukes and princes would come seeking for an audience with the royal herself but many, if not, most would return home with disappointment. Some were even distressed that the soon-to-be queen, the only heir to the kingdom of Arendelle, would chose a commoner, a nobody over themselves.

One prince in particular departed with his head high, a content smile upon his face as his ship departed the docks of Arendelle and sailed towards the South.

Despite the strenuous amount of visits and marriage requests, the townsfolk agreed that they had never seen the princess any happier, and she deserved to be happy, especially after many years of loneliness and grief.

'Kristoff! I thought you would be here in a week's time!' Anna chirped as her 'friend' let her down from their fun-filled reunion. She ran over to Sven and gave him a big hug while brushing his fur. Sven returned the favour with a reindeer nudge to her cheek.

'Oh whatever! I am so glad! You wouldn't believe what I had to go through! The distress I've been through. The manner lessons!'

She cringed at last week's lesson. She had to practice writing up a trade pact using the most formal of lexicons and expressions, while wearing the tightest corset and most uncomfortable dress. Who knew it would be more difficult to sit in the dress itself than to write the pact.

Kristoff chuckled, a grin spreading as he imagined Anna tolerating those lessons. 'Really? Maybe I should join sometime and make sure you don't get distracted'

A playful yet somewhat tough punch made its way to his bicep. 'Hah! I'd love to see you try and engage in political studies with that kind of attitude mister!' She held in a snicker as she pictured Kristoff in a suit and cravat and engaging in grand articulation session. _No way would that not be funny. _

'Anyway! Come on! The morning is still up and I'm awake so that means we get time to go out and play!' Anna said as she bounced towards the main gates, fluttering with joy. 'A day out in the market would be a breather for me at least!'

Sven whined and lightly nudged Kristoff with his strong antlers to go off with Anna. Of course his best friend would understand that they would like some time alone together after months and besides, Sven was weary from the walk back home.

With a smile and a pat, both Anna and Kristoff waved goodbye to Sven and dashed out through the gates hand in hand, Anna pulling Kristoff along, of course. With a bag of carrots in the sleigh, the cheery reindeer was sure to have his fill.

* * *

The sound of steps and voices filled the atmosphere. Constant yelling and bartering could be heard from one end whilst laughter and gossips could be heard from the other. The market wasn't exactly the best place to go but it was surely the most entertaining. No one would expect the princess to be out of the castle at this time of day, so she was treated normally and with no prejudice. She never left the castle grounds often so not too many people knew what she looked like. They were only able to see the princess at the royal festivals or at the public balls to keep the community together.

At times like these, Anna wished that she could live a simple life. She loved to talk to the citizens about their days and play around with the skipping children. She loved to look at each stall and see what intricate accessories or items the folk had designed. As she passed by each stall, she would chatter with Kristoff and ask him about his adventures in the Northern Mountains.

'So you have lost about 3 ice picks while trying to get a tiny block of ice out?' , she jokingly asked while laughing. 'Or is it 5 this time?'

'Hey! You know, ice is a very delicate thing. The tiniest mistake could waste all the time I've spent trying to get it out', argued Kristoff as he inspected an ice pick before moving onto a hook. '_This one definitely looks sturdier than my old ones._

'One day, I would really love to travel with you.' A blush flushed straight across his face as he nearly dropped the hook. His chocolate eyes darted straight to Anna's bright ones.

'Maybe you could teach me some mountain climbing! Or maybe even take me to the Northern Mountains and show me the ligh-'

'Oh you mentioned the Northern Mountains miss?' A voice interjected. The couple turned their heads to the shopkeeper who was raising a brow in curiosity.

They both hesitated awkwardly before Anna answered, 'Yes! Um, yes, we did, I guess.'

The keeper chuckled and leaned forward before lowering his voice.

'Well milady and my good sir, I wonder if you have heard about the Snow Queen living up in those mountains eh?' he whispered, eyes darting side to side in suspicion.

Eyes widened in surprise and interest. Neither one of them had ever heard of anyone residing up in the mountains. It was practically impossible for anyone to live up in that dangerous place. The blizzards there were rough, cold and cruel, blocking anyone from travelling to its peak.

'No, I have never heard about that before' answered Kristoff as he, too, pondered about the possibility of an actual Snow Queen. Who was she? Was she real? What exactly about her made her the queen of snow?

'Well, that is too bad. She is a real beauty as well. One with powers over ice and snow', he stated as he raised his arms over his head.

'You should stop drinking and start getting on with your sales, you doof', yelled the man behind his as he overheard the conversation. A look of displeasure spread across the keepers face as he yelled back at the man in frustration.

'It is the damn truth! I saw it with my own eyes during a journey to the mountains!', he hollered as he swung his hands down on the table. 'Snowflakes and ice flew across the lake as she stretched out her palm, like a dance, she moved gracefully and created a monument of some kind. There was even a darn snowman moving, I swear!'

While Kristoff could only stare at the man in doubt, Anna's lively blue eyes were glistening in awe. _It sounds so magical and so beautiful. And a snowman too! _

Kristoff was about to interject the man's ramblings before Anna cut him off with a cross look and a tight grip on his shoulder.

'When did you see her?! And where?! ', she interrupted as she forcefully placed her arms on the table. 'What was she like?!'

The man tilted his head back and chortled, 'Hold on! Too many questions at once! Firstly, I saw her up near the crystalline lake about 3 months ago. Hard to say, I wasn't about to get a good look at her face but she seemed pretty sad or something. She kept her hands close to herself so she might've been cold or something hah!'

Anna's eyes bore into his with determination and seriousness and in an instant, the man leant down and kept his eyes shaded. He saw spirit in this girl.

'Truth is rumours were going around about last year ago, just a year after the Great Winter. You remember that time? Arendelle was doomed to an icy cold death until a certain princess ventured off into the mountains and somehow stopped it with the help of trolls.' His eyes glinted at Anna's with knowledge. She could tell from that moment, he knew that she was that very princess who saved Arendelle.

'A year later, the winter is calm and gentle as if nothing had ever happened. Strange, don't you think?'

A thought crossed Anna's mind. It was certainly strange. She remembered the harsh conditions of the Great Winter two years ago. However, last year, the winter was the quietest winter that had ever occurred. It wasn't dangerous, nor was it too windy. It was perfect for making snowmen and snow angels. Never too cold either. It was as though it was made just for her.

'Then a lady in blue appears with power over snow and ice? A magic to create anything out of it?', he rhetorically questioned. 'Can't be coincidence can it? I'd like to know more about her too.'

Either this man was trying to trick her to her death or he was leading her to pursue this Snow Queen. Nonetheless, Anna was suddenly very interested.

'Say if I may say, but when I see your eyes, I don't know why but I feel like she has the very same eyes too?' He just had to set fire to the match didn't he.

It wasn't even a second before Kristoff held Anna's wrist and began trying to pull her out of the store. 'Sorry sir! We are quite busy so if you don't mind.'

'Ah no no, it was my fault for keeping you two from your outing together!' , the storekeeper said as he stood up and bowed apologetically before looking at Kristoff and then finally at Anna. 'Come again!'

With a wave, the two said their goodbyes to the keeper and quickly left the market square but not before Anna continue to stare at the man in question before the ongoing crowd blanketed her view of the tiny stall.

* * *

'Nuh uh, no way', the blonde mumbled as he stuffed some krumcake into his mouth. He had taken quite a liking to them since Anna introduced it to him at a party. 'It is too dangerous to go up there.'

'But we have to go! I mean, aren't you at least interested?' exasperated Anna as began to walk around in circles, a heavy thought on her mind.

'Sure, if that means being interested in fairy tales!' carelessly spoke Kristoff as he continued on to his second krum-cake. If Anna weren't so distracted, she'd see a heap of crumbs surrounding his face.

'Come on Kristoff! Please just take me up there! It is summer so the blizzard will surely be gone right?'

'I don't think you understand how blizzards work.' Licking his lips free of the leftovers, he crossed his arms and wondered for a moment. Yes, whatever the man had said was true. Last year's winter was definitely the calmest it had ever been and the blizzards surrounding the mountains didn't usually happen in an instant. Still, the ice up there was very unstable so the risks were high.

Anna let out a huff of irritation before she turned her back and mimicked Kristoff's gesture. They survived the blizzards up in the Northern Mountains the last time. They could probably do it again.

A silent drift passed by before Anna let out a sigh.

'Please Kristoff', she started with a stern glaze in her eyes. ' I need to see it for myself. '

Eyes closed, the older man let in a deep breath.

'I need to see this and believe this with my own eyes. There has to be something there. I mean, last year, the winter was so nice and gentle compared to the Great Winter two years ago. Something is going on up there. Please.'

Shoulders slumped, as a reply was unapparent, eyes drooped to a slow close as she unknowingly muttered. _'I need to see her.'_

Another long silence passed by before someone spoke up.

'It will be dangerous-'

'I only trust you to go with me. No one else.'

Both eyes stared at each other, a knowing look exchanged, and to each, a small smile spread across their faces.

Slowly the two came together and embraced in a tight hug, his arms wrapping themselves protectively around her body just like the time since the Great Winter. He remembered how cold it had been getting to the trolls. He remembered white streaks of hair instead of the ginger blonde ones he held in his hands. Something had happened to Anna that night, but he couldn't remember what. All he could remember was himself and a prince from faraway helping Sven carry Anna up to the mountains. She was near death that night, and after the travel to the trolls, she was cured and the Winter was stopped.

_I'll make sure she's safe this time. I promise._

Anna, on the other hand, faintly smiled and stared off while she was in a deep hug. She gazed into the direction of the Northern Mountains. Her journey would start soon. And maybe, for the first time in forever, she could finally find someone who understands her pain.

Without a thought, words left her mouth in a longing murmur.

'_Once more, just once more'_

* * *

Doors opened to the light of day.

A figure clothed in teal dress and icy cape stepped out into the balcony of her domain. With a flick of her palm, she conjured up an array of snowflakes, twirling them out into the open air and flying free. The snowflake fluttered further and further down until it was out of sight.

Leaning down against the rails, the bleak sapphire eyes of the Snow Queen scanned the land of Arendelle and its dominion. Falling down the cheeks of the pale figure were crystal tears, ice cold against her face.

If one stayed by the Queen in her time, one would have guess she cried every moment of every day. Their face was blank with emotion, yet the tears themselves contained every ounce of suffering and pain. Alone, she watched the sun rise, and alone she watched the sun set.

Then a memory.

A reminder of a promise, a promise that made her fears fade to white, and her heart soar.

A small smile crept spread across her face.

It was a promise of another tomorrow, where they would meet under the sky with open arms. 

* * *

Hey guys! It has been quite a while! Sorry I haven't updated with the epilogue. I actually just started this 3 days ago so I hope you guys like it! I still haven't seen Frozen yet so this is again pure speculation!

Happy Frozen days!

-Krys


End file.
